Nightmare! The Musical
by drunkenboat
Summary: When the teenagers who saved Shibuya are thrust into a mansion full of temptation, mystery, and musical numbers, things get a bit wild, and their friendship and sanity are put to the test. They find themselves thrusted into a nightmare of sex and lies, all disguised as a murder mystery dinner party.


**Author's Notes: Soooo OK this whole project for me has been a labor of love that has taken like 7 years to actually accomplish, which will honestly seem pretty sad by the time anyone sees the end result. Still, even though I've waited so long to write it that TWEWY is no longer relevant I felt like I still had to write it. It's something that's existed at the back of my mind for (literally) years. Anyways…this is in fact a musical! Yeah! I decided to mix up Rocky Horror and TWEWY since they were basically the mediums that helped me come to terms with my sexuality at a young age, which I suppose is the real reason this stupid story holds such a dear place in my heart. So each chapter is gonna have a little musical number, and I'll put the name of the song that you should listen to to get the melody, cuz in fact I'm (re)writing all this shit myself! So this song is inspired by Science Fiction Double Feature from the Rocky Horror soundtrack! Enjoy! Please, this musical is my fucking baby.**

Chapter 1/ Requirements of Revile

Curtains, there are huge fucking curtains covering all of Shibuya at night, because why not? They open up, to reveal a sleeping city, and looming over it is a giant disembodied pair of vibrant red lips. These are actually Joshua's lips, just covered in lipstick, cuz it's the middle of the night and he's feeling saucy. Also as Composer he can totally project his lips over the city to sing a song, and that's exactly what he's gonna do.

" _Magus Zeal was there, the day the Earth was killed,_

 _but he told us… where we stand_

 _And Sabin was there, with combos everywhere_

 _Cloud Strife was the invincible man_

 _Then something went wrong, for Dagger and her mom_

 _They got caught in a summoning jam_

 _Then at a deadly pace, Cecil went to outer space_

 _And this is how the message ran_

 _It's a Square fan fiction_

 _Double feature_

 _Tetsuya Nomura_

 _Designs the creatures_

 _See Espers fighting_

 _Neku and Shiki_

 _And Noctis stars in FF 15_

 _oho oh oho ohhh_

 _At the late night, Square Enix, fan fiction show_

 _I knew Leon and Aerith, were over a barrel_

 _When the Heartless took to the hill_

 _And I really got hot_

 _When I saw Sephiroth_

 _Kill my teammates who casted poison and kill_

 _Terra Branford said magic, will help save the planet_

 _But learning will use lots of skill_

 _But when the worlds destroyed_

 _Said Kefka to his "toys"_

 _I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills_

 _Like a…_

 _Square Fan Fiction_

 _Double feature_

 _Tetsuya Nomura_

 _Designs the creatures_

 _See Espers fighting_

 _Neku and Shiki_

 _And Noctis stars in FF 15_

 _oh oh ohho ohh ohh_

 _At the late night, square enid, fan fiction show_

 _By Von Zero_

 _Ohhho ohh ohh oh_

 _In the back row_

 _Ohho ohh oh_

 _At the late night, Square Fan Fiction…Showwwwww"_

He finishes the song and his giant disembodied lips disappear, as well as the magical curtains. The truth is, before doing that musical number, Joshua, Neku, and Shiki had all gotten absolutely plastered on sake, and Joshua was feeling a bit…dramatic. Joshua had taken them to one of the nicest clubs in the city, and it was the first time Neku and Shiki had ever gotten drunk. It was Josua's way of saying "Sorry I murdered you and treated you guys like puppets." Also Joshua was hoping that if he got Neku drunk he might get a bit…reckless with his actions that night, but to his disappointment the drunken Neku and Shiki were making out in a gross sloppy way only drunk teenagers can accomplish. It was at that moment that Hanekoma burst through the door.

"Josh, look I don't want to interrupt you from…watching these kids kiss but I have bad news for you: You need a new Composer in three days, or else the Angels are gonna come here and kill you, and probably me too!" Hanekoma said in a panic. It was not common for the super chill magic barista to panic, but the aftermath of the last Reaper's Game had done quite a bit of damage to his and Joshua's reputation among their kind.

"Oh don't worry about it, I was thinking Neku could do it? I mean he definitely has experience" Joshua looked over to Neku, who stopped tongue kissing Shiki when he heard his name, but the drunken Shiki pulled him in closer.

"Oh come on he can't run a game for you!" She slurred, it would have been embarrassing if it wasn't so cute "He's too busy…pouting and being edgy…" She started broke out in uncontrollable laughter, and her sullen emo boyfriend blushed.

"Yeah besides I'm like" Neku stumbled with his words, as much as he wanted to maintain his typical dark brooding persona he found the alcohol prevented this. "I'm like the hero or something. Don't I get a break?"

No, Neku would not get a break, and neither would Shiki, nor Beat and Rhyme who had not been invited to the shindig. As Hanekoma had explained to them, he had received an official letter saying that Joshua was to go to a meeting with another Reaper, one who lived deep in the wilderness. He was to bring the winners of the last Reaper's Game for a "trial run" to see if he and the newcomer could work efficiently as partners. So with that, our heroes went off into the woods, leaving behind the comforts and conveniences of the city of Shibuya, heading into unknown perils and facing a future so strange they could have never prepared for it.

 **AU: Ok that was admittedly a pretty short chapter, but I don't want to waste any time with "logic" or "reasons" or whatever. Next one shall be longer I think.**


End file.
